It's Your Secret
by GlossyGirl
Summary: Nick and Miley have been secretly dating for months, and the secret has been kept pretty well, except one day when Miley and Nick have just finished their text message session, Mikayla swoops in and steals Miley's phone! Will Mikayla find out? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

I sat there at my desk in my room, waiting for your call, but nothing came. I checked the clock on my laptop, and it was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. I checked my cell phone, and still, there were no messages. I sat, staring at the little cell phone that I had sitting on the desk, but I knew you weren't going to call. You never do. I picked up my phone and decided to call you. Speed Dial Number One. _Ringgg. Ringgg. Ringgg._

"Miley! What are you doing?" She sort of whisper screamed into the phone. Oh, you had forgotten again, and once again, I was disappointed, and I felt like my heart was shattering. What was the point of secretly dating you if you didn't even put any work into the relationship. I know that I'm not the most popular girl or the most pretty girl, but I know how to keep a relationship going, and you certainly don't.

"God, Nick, I waited a whole freaking hour." I said angrily.

"Aw, crap, I was supposed to call you at four, wasn't I?" He said like he was legitimately sorry that he had forgotten, but I wasn't buying it this time. No, not this time. This time it would be so much different. "Listen, Miley, I'm so sorry."

And the word sorry got me again. All it takes is that one word to bring me back around to your side, to understand any excuse that you bring up. "No, it's okay. I know you've got a busy schedule and everything, and I know it's a hassle trying to keep our secret and being in love at the same time. No big deal." I said, standing up and walking over to my bed. "Where have you been?"

"I just got home from baseball." He said. "I really missed you today. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than go talk to you in the hallways, but well... you understand." He said sweetly in a tone that was perfectly romantic and not mocking at all. "You look so beautiful at school, you know that? Florescent lighting is good on you." He laughed, and I let a little giggle through. There was something about his voice that made my whole body relax, and I could just be myself around him, but then again, I could never be myself around him. No one could even know that we were in love. Never. It would be social suicide for him, and that's how much I love him. I would never want to be the reason for his social downfall, and granted, it would have been romantic for him to give it all up for me, but we're not that serious yet. We say "I love you" to each other, but that doesn't seem like a big deal. I see him with other girls all the time, but he never kisses them, which is good enough for me. I just love him so much that I would let him do anything and I would trust him.

"You're so sweet." I said, "I wish I could talk to you at school in person too. It's really annoying to have to watch you all day and not be able to talk to you. I feel so lonely without you." I said.

"Baby, I don't want you to feel lonely. Maybe we could try the texting thing again." He offered, referring to something that we tried last term. We just to text each other all the time so that we could talk to each other during school, but we almost got caught so many times, and it wasn't as good as talking to each other in person, so we sort of stopped.

"What if one of us gets caught. I don't want you to have to deal with that whole thing."I said.

"Nah, we won't get caught, and if even if we did, it wouldn't be the end of the world, babe. You and I could finally be together, and we wouldn't have to hide it from everyone anymore. That would be so amazing, don't you think?" He said.

"Absolutely." I said, wishing that it could be that way, but I knew. I knew it couldn't be that way. Nick's more of the popular guy. The guy that every girl wants to date, but they don't really know him. Only I really know him, and he really only knows me. Every boy judges me before he gets to know me, and that's why I've never had a boyfriend before Nick. And Nick is perfect. He knows exactly what I love, and he does everything so wonderfully so that we can keep the secret but still be romantic. I love that he puts so much effort into the secret, but... I wish he would put more effort into the whole love thing.

"So do you want to try texting again?" He asked.

"It's worth a try I suppose." I said, "But only if you want to, baby." I said. I was a little unsure of myself because texting isn't exactly a strength of mine, and not only am I not good about it, but I am terrible at hiding my cell phone when I am supposed to have my phone away.

"Okay, cool." Nick said in his excited voice, which made me happy to be around him. I always feel happier when Nick feels happy. There's a glow of good vibes that surround him, and it just makes me smile. He laughed, "Okay, okay. Hey, Miles, I think my puppy is dying to get outside for some good TLC with me, so I'm going to let you go, okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I said, wishing he would want to spend more time talking on the phone with me.

"Hey, you okay? I'll talk some more with you if you have something you want to talk about." He said, genuinely concerned with my feelings. And there was that sensitive, romantic side that I knew he had.

"No, I'm totally fine. I'll text you tomorrow, okay, baby?" I said.

"Yeah, text you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up before I could hear him say his goodbye. I slid my back down so that I was laying on my bed and I sighed. A secret relationship seemed like such a good idea until it got so complicated.

~I put my French book in my locker and took out my science binder. There were fifteen minutes before homeroom, so I still had a lot of time to get ready for the classes ahead. _Beep, beep. _I heard, and I check inside my bag for my cell phone which kept beeping. I picked it up to see that there was one text message. Click. Open.

_**Nick: :) Look across the hallway (:**_

__I did, and I saw him smiling nonchalantly at me from across the hallway. He was swarmed by about six or seven other people who were talking really loudly, but he didn't seem to be following their conversation. He was too busy looking at me and smiling cutely. I smiled back and began to type the reply back to him.

_**Miley: I'm surprised that you actually remembered to text me. You've forgotten to call me so many times that I forgot you knew how to remember.**_

__I hope he doesn't think that I'm being mean by saying that. I was only joking. No, Nick always knows when I'm joking. He's got an amazing sense of humor, and we totally get each other in every single way.

_**Nick: Hey, I'm sorry about all those times I forgot, but it's hard not being able to talk to the girl I love when we're in person. I wish we weren't so secretive all the time.**_

__I agreed.

_**Miley: Nick, it was your idea to keep it a secret in the first place. You were the one who wanted to keep your flawless reputation.**_

_** Nick: I'm sorry. I know that seems really shallow to you because... it's pretty shallow.**_

_** Miley: Well as long as we're still together, it doesn't really matter to me. That's how much I care about you :)**_

_** Nick: I couldn't have picked a better girlfriend. You're awesome.**_

_** Miley: Yeah, well, you're pretty great too, but I wish that I could tell you that to your face.**_

_** Nick: Yeah, I know. I wish I could kiss you again. That was really something, don't you think?**_

_** MileY: It was pretty special. You're a good kisser. :)**_

_** Nick: You're pretty good too!  
Miley: Haha, thanks, boyfriend. I hope we can remind each other how good we both are soon because my lips are getting tired and lonely.**_

_** Nick: Oh, no! Well, maybe we could try to give your lips a friend after school in the back room of the library? Or somewhere secretive?**_

_** Miley: Yeah, library sounds good. I can't think of anywhere else.**_

_** Nick: Me either. Library 3:05. I swear to you that I won't forget. I'll be there, and you can count on me this time, baby. I promise.**_

_** Miley: Just try. If you can't make it, text me. I understand.**_

_** Nick: I hate that I disappoint you so often. I feel like a real jerk. Maybe we could do something this weekend?  
Miley: What? You don't have any parties to go to?  
Nick: None on Friday night.**_

_** Miley: Okay, well your house or my house?  
Nick: Mine. I'll get something really special for you.**_

_** Miley: You're so romantic. I love you, baby 3**_

_** Nick: I love you more.**_

_** Miley: Well, I'm going to head to homeroom. Time flies when you're texting the one you love. This texting thing might actually work.**_

_** Nick: Yeah. It's pretty good for secretive communication :)**_

_** Miley: Haha, yes it is. Okay, well, I'll see you and those amazing lips in the library's back room at 3:05. Please try to make it this time, okay?**_

_** Nick: I'll do anything I can.**_

_** Miley: Okay, bye then sweetie.**_

_** Nick: I love you.**_

_** Miley: I love you too.**_

__I looked up and smiled at Nick who was slowly walked to this homeroom classroom on the other side of the hallway. He nonchalantly waved at me as he disappeared through the doors, and I laughed when I thought about how secret we were both being. We were acting sort of like spies, sort of like secret agents. We were being...

"Ha!" Mikayla said as she swept by me with an evil grin, snatching my cell phone from my hands, "We've got a texter here I see!"

"Mikayla!" I yelled at her to give me my phone back because I was afraid she would see the text messages that Nick and I exchanged. I had left my inbox open, and she could read the text messages with one click on the name Nick Jonas that was completely visible. And why wouldn't she click on his name? She would be curious about what I was walking about with Nick, wouldn't she? Who wouldn't? I'm a loser, and he's popular.

She laughed at me as she looked at my inbox, "Hey, looks like you've been texting your mommy, and you've been texting your weirdo friends, and you've been texting... you've been texting... why would you be texting Nick Jonas?" She asked me with on hand on her hip and the other holding my cell phone right in front of her face. She looked a little confused, but that wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary. Mikayla usually looked confused. She never really understood what was going around smart people with normal sized brains anyways. It's a wonder that she remembers how to breathe with a memory like hers.

"I... we're friends." I said nervously, hoping and praying that she wouldn't click his name and read the revealing text messages.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha!" Mikayla scoffed as she strutted around with my phone in a circle behind me. "You and Nick Jonas? Friends? No way." She said, smirking at me. "It's not like Nick Jonas would ever talk to you, Smelly Cyrus. He'd rather be texting someone like me. We're technically like almost boyfriend, girlfriend now a days," She said. And all of a sudden, her finger pounded down on the center key, almost as if it were in slow motion, and she opened the folder with Nick's name on it. Her eyes scanned a few of the messages, "Hold on, Smelly Cyrus, why did Nick just say that you're the girl that he loves? Nick Jonas would never in a million years fall for a girl like you!" She said, shocked as she looked back down at the screen, reading more messages.

I lowered my head, "I don't know," I said, meekly, wishing I could just snatch my phone away from her, but that would cause attention, and more people would know by the time I got my phone back anyways. I think somewhere inside me, I knew that my secret had been blown, and I knew that Nick was going to be furious with me, and I honestly couldn't blame him.

Most people think that secret relationships are to keep the reputation of the more popular one, but really, I think that the secret relationship is more for my sake than his. I am (and I hate to say it) embarrassed to be going out with Nick, and if anyone knew, I think I would just... I don't even know. "Please, Mikayla, could I just have my cell phone back?" I asked quietly, but she put her hand in my face, so that I was staring at about seven different colored rings and bracelets on her perfectly manicured fingers. I groaned as I watched her finish reading the messages slowly.

"Miley..." She said as she finished reading the last of the revealing messages.

"Mikayla, please, I beg of you not to tell anyone! It would be so embarrassing for me and him if anyone but you knew about our relationship! Please keep this a secret between the three of us!" I begged her, almost kneeling and crying.

She just looked at me and shook her head slowly like she wasn't even listening to me (and I doubt she was) "I..." I said and handed my phone back to me, "I don't understand quite why he would fall in love with you instead of someone more like me. No offense intended." She said, in actually a kind of genuinely concerned and almost nice way. I knew it wouldn't last and that she was only being selfish, but still, it was kind of nice seeing her be so... not herself.

"Look, what Nick and I have is love, and whether or not it will last, I don't know, but I do love him, and I do want to be with him, but if you tell people, I won't be able to." I said, almost regretting saying such a revealing statement, fearful that it would only make her want to tell my secret even more.

"Well it's your secret," She said. She shrugged, and she pressed her lips together in an almost smile as she looked at me with her sad eyes, "In a way, I wish I were you." She said, "And if you were wondering, I'm sure no one would care if you're dating Nick if they knew that you guys were like totally in love like you say you are." Smiling now, she smirked and said, "Wait, did I just say that I wished I were you? Oh, hold up, that was a mistake, and I'm..." She laughed, "I'm sorry about that. Never in a million years! Ha! No! I do _not _wish that I was you!" She walked away, laughing to herself and throwing her hands in the air as I looked down at my phone with a sigh of relief.

"Close." I said to myself, "A little too close." I said with a small smile of relief, feeling the blood rushing out of my face.

_**Miley: Hey, Nick, this whole texting thing really isn't going to work out. Mikayla just caught me texting you, and she got all up in my face. I hate to say this, but she knows that we're dating, and I know that she's the worst person in the world to know about it, but she seemed actually kind of nice and cool. She didn't seem like she was going to tell anyone, and she said that no one would care about us dating if they knew how we really felt about each other.**_

_** Nick: Mikayla knows? That's terrible, awful! How did you let her get your phone from you?**_

_** Miley: She saw me texting, and she came in and stole it from me, and she read all of my messages.**_

_** Nick: Crap, what if she tells someone that we're going out? That could be a train wreck for the both of us, Miles. I know that you don't want people know that we're in love, and you know that I don't want people to find out. What do we do if she tells people that we're going out??  
Miley: I don't think we could do anything. She said no one would care if they knew we were in love, and we are in love, so no one would care, would they? It's just a relationship. Why would they care? I don't know why I even cared about the big secret in the first place.**_

_** Nick: It's a bad idea, and we both know it.**_

_** Miley: I think you think it's worse than it really is.**_

_** Nick: It's just a bad idea, and we're both going to regret it if Mikayla tells anyone about us. Miley, I care about you, but this could ruin my life.**_

_** Miley: Wow, that was... that really hurt, Nick. That... wow. I didn't think you were like that... I should have seen it all from the beginning. Secrets and embarrassment? It never had anything to do with me and how I felt. It was always about you and how you needed to be popular.**_

_** Nick: You know that isn't true. I love you.**_

_** Miley: The whole 'I love you' thing isn't going to work. You may be cute, but not that cute.**_

_** Nick: Please, Miley, don't be mad at me.**_

_** Miley: I'm not mad at you, Nick. I'm just disappointed is all.**_

_** Nick: Come on. You used to understand.**_

_** Miley: I used to think that you were my superhero and that you were going to come and save me because you were such a great guy, and I used to think that you really cared about how I felt because you loved me.**_

_** Nick: I do love you, and I do care about how you feel. Your feelings are everything to me. There's nothing more that I could possibly care about. You've become my whole mind.**_

_** Miley: Save it for someone who'll buy it.**_

_** Nick: God, I've been an idiot. I don't care whether or not people know that we're dating as long as we can be together. I don't want to lose you over a stupid fight. I've been a real jerk.**_

_** Miley: I never thought it was a good idea to keep secrets from everyone, and it's blowing up in your face like I knew it was. I even warned you.**_

_** Nick: I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the first time. You're everything to me, Miley. You're amazing, and I don't care who knows that I'm in love with you, and I always will be in love with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.**_

_** Miley: Nick, I don't want you sucking up to me. It's not even worth it.**_

_** Nick: Where are you, Miley? I've got to prove to you that I really do care about you and how you feel.**_

_** Miley: And how do you suppose to do that? I'm in the hallway still. Haven't moved.**_

_** Nick: And are there still lots of people in the hall?  
Miley: Yeah, I guess there are, but what does this have to do with anything, Nick?**_

_** Nick: Wait there. Don't move.**_

__I sighed. Nick Jonas wasn't all that I thought he was when we first met. I thought that he was just the best person in the entire world, completely perfect and without a single flaw, but then, I got to know who the real popular jerk was, and I didn't like it. I really should have seen it coming, should I have?

I saw Nick come out of the door from the classroom that he had homeroom in. He was wearing that determined face that he always wore when he wanted something important, and I was just waiting to see what he was going to do this time. Ugh, I don't even know why he even tries. If his stupid friends didn't want him if he had me, then I don't want him if he has his stupid friends. He's such a jerk. He's got the biggest head, and all he cares about is that stupid popularity thing that everyone wants. I just wanted to walk right up to him and slap him in the face... in fact... I think... I walked right up that jerk, hand held strongly as he walked up to me. Before I could slap that jerk, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. Right there. Right in front of all of those people.

I let go of the muscles in my hands. I let go of all the anger that I had for him. How considerate. How amazing. He knows exactly how to make everything that's so wrong seem so right. A kiss was all it took. I could feel dozens of pairs of eyes staring at the two of us, kissing passionately, and I couldn't keep my focus on Nick. I had to let go and look at everyone that was staring at me. I looked around. I saw popular kids with their mouths open and their jaws hitting their ground. I saw unpopular kids that had the same look, except they weren't appalled, they looked excited and happy for me. There was something about the way that Nick looked at me though.

"I love you, Miley Cyrus, and I don't care who knows it!" He said, declaring the love that we shared. He pecked me on the lips, and he whispered, "And I mean it, Miley. I don't care who knows it. You don't have to keep making lies and secrets about it. If I love you, heck, it's not anyone's business but ours." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I was speechless. I whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
